Party Meeting
by YouPlusMeEqualsLoveBaby
Summary: Geoff is helding one of his famous parties but When Courtney bring a new friend to the party, how would Geoff react? GXH DXC DXK *Change of structals*


A: N This is my first Geoff/Bridgette One-shot and I'm sorry if it's sucky but I wanted to try something new since I always write Duncan/Courtney One shots/Stories, So please tell me if its good or not. Advices are welcome.

Enjoy.

Geoff Henderson is the typical Party animal teenager; he loves to party every weekend with his close buddies with few unknowns from school.

His best buddies Duncan and DJ are helping him decorate for the big party he been waiting to have for months, since his parents are leaving for few months for a second honeymoon since his mother was pregnant to him on their first one 16 years ago.

"Dude I can't wait for tonight! It's going to be EPIC!" Geoff excitedly yells while waving his arms up and down like a manic.

Duncan who is currently finished putting the finishing touches of the decorates replies back to his party loving friend.

"Dude clam down it won't be on until 8 hours"

DJ is working on preparing for the party food even though it won't be needed joins in the conversation.

"I'm not sure it's going to be successful Geoff, sure it will be awesome but the cops might come, like that one time when Duncan was real drunk and stripped off nearly all his clothes and got $200 fine for it by not only the police, his parents"

"Geez DJ, thanks for the reminder" Duncan annoyed mumble while lying around Geoff's Couch.

The blonde chuckle and replied "that was hilarious man, true Deej but it will be worth it!" the

The three trio finished working on the decoration when Duncan's 2 yearlong girlfriend is having lunch with her new friend Bridgette Summers.

Bridgette Summers is the new girl at school, she moved from Tuktoyaktuk to Toronto, which is a big moved from her since she lived there all her life.

Her Parents are a freed lived person who doesn't care about money but only care about the environment and peace.

Her mother is her best friend, their surf together at times and do stuff together, her father owns a surf shack but recently bought a more bigger shop in the city to have more money since they running low and needed to live on.

Bridgette Met Courtney when she bumped into her while going to her new locker, she showed her around the big and cramped school and invited her to have lunch together the next day, which is right now.

Currently at Starbucks Bridgette is having a good time with her new friend Courtney.

"Hey, my Boyfriend's friend is having this big party on tonight and I didn't want to go tonight all by myself since i know Duncan mostly will get drunk tonight and I don't have much friends so, can you come with me to the party?" Courtney asked the blonde while sipping her Mocha coffee.

Bridgette was surprise that Courtney asked her to come since she seems she isn't the type to go to wild parties but, mention her boyfriend who Bridgette didn't know she had, must've pressure her to go.

Being the friendly type she agreed to go "Sure, but honestly I never went to any wild parties before"

"Don't worry, everyone will be too drunk and stupid to remember anything and I barely go anyways but Duncan asked me to" the Carmel skin overachiever teenage replied back.

For the rest of the day, they talk and laugh together, enjoying the new friendship between them.

Back to the guys…..

Geoff is now freaking out by remembering he have no way to get any alcohol ever since he got caught buying beers with a fake ID and fine $330.

Duncan who is getting annoyed by his freak out finally said something that calm the Party animal.

"Geoff my boy, Calm the crap down man, my lovely older brother can buy alcohol with his ID and bring it to us but on one condition that he has to come to the party"

"Thank you man! That's a deal!" Geoff happily skips to the kitchen where DJ is still preparing for the food.

Duncan picked up his cell phone and read the id name that it was his feisty girlfriend he oh so loved.

"Sup Princess? He causally greeted his girlfriend

"_Don't call me that_" she said in annoyance

"_Anyway, I was wondering if Bridgette can go to the party tonight with us." _

"Who?"

She sigh "_My new friend from yesterday, Duncan"_

"Oh for sure babe, is she Hot?" he stupidly asked with his signature Smirk

She yelled at him as he chuckled before hanging up the phone.

"Yo Geoff, Court's being a friend tonight, is that alright?" he yelled to the kitchen since he too lazy to get up.

The blonde came to the living room and asked the delinquent, "Sure man, is she hot?"

"That what I asked Princess, but she too uptight to answer" Duncan replied back.

**7 Hours later at Geoff' huge House**

Music was blasting loudly as nearly everyone from the lakeside High school was there, Sweaty people dancing with each other and drunken teenagers making no sense and surprising DJ's food was the hit.

It was the ideal party since all of his neighbours went on holidays so nobody can call the police to disturb the lifetime party.

The Party boy couldn't ask for anything more and nearly everyone were here except for two of his close friends, Duncan and Courtney.

The so like criminal went back to his house to get ready and picked up his uptight girlfriend and her environment loving friend.

DJ went with his 2 month long girlfriend Katie Shea and her best friend Sadie Mason and having the time of their lives.

Geoff got worried about his two friends until the delinquent made a big entrance too bad nobody heard him.

"Geoffy, we're here!' the skull shirted teenage yelled though the loud music.

The fun loving blonde face lit up in happiness as he goes up to his friends.

"Duncan dude! Finally your back and Court hey!" he greeted his good friends.

Courtney introduces him to Bridgette and suddenly he feel the urge to ask her out.

"Geoff, this is Bridgette Summers, she's new here so…. Be nice"

Straight after the odd couple went away from them, Geoff trying to think up a good way to start a conversation with the pretty blonde.

"Uhhh so Does many guys asked you out?" he awkwardly asked

Bridgette, who is currently standing against a wall with cup of water, gave Geoff a weird look.

"A few but there are my friends but I said no" She replied back while drinking the rest of her water.

After a while of talking, Geoff asked Bridgette to Dance and she agreed to it, while dancing to the new R&B song on his IPod dock.

When finished dancing to few other songs Geoff grab two drinks for them, a Beer for him and water for her when he accidently bump into his best mate Duncan.

"Dunc, where have you been dude?" he asked while panting

"Oh you know, having fun with my princess" He smirks at his goofy friend as he hi-5 him as Geoff know what he means.

When he got back to his now crush with the two drinks in his hand, giving the water one to her and she thanked him.

"So, um would you like to go out on a date with me?" he sheeply asked while looking embarrass

Bridgette thought about it and agreed to the date.

For the rest of the night had been the time of their lives and both thought gladly the party had been the hit without any disturbs.

A: N oh that was horrible! But I'm making this into One shots of Geoff/Bridgette, with small DXC and DXK and maybe DXH. So please Review.


End file.
